The Heartbeat
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [TRAD] À partir de l'épisode 5x13. Arthur était en train de mourir et Merlin fera n'importe quoi pour le sauver et ce, peu importe les conséquences. C'était une histoire de choix, de sacrifices et d'amour qui était au-delà du destin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Le monde, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à la traduction !

 **Titre :** The Heartbeat

 **Auteur :** LadyFromPoland

 **Traductrice :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Bêta :** Elisa, une adorable petite personne !

 **Résumé :** À partir de l'épisode 5x13. Arthur était en train de mourir et Merlin fera n'importe quoi pour le sauver et ce, peu importe les conséquences. C'était une histoire de choix, de sacrifices et d'amour qui était au-delà du destin.

 **Statut de la fanfiction originale** **:** Terminée, 30 chapitres

 **Autorisation :** Autorisation pour toutes les fanfictions de l'auteur

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction originale et du profil de l'auteur sur le mien

 **Prochaine date de parution :** Soit demain, soit après demain en fonction des disponibilités de ma bêta

* * *

 **The Heartbeat**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Quand tout espoir est parti

* * *

La fin était proche. Il était impossible de le nier. Merlin pouvait le sentir dans chaque fibre de son corps. Chaque respiration d'Arthur pouvait être sa dernière. Après tout ce que le jeune sorcier avait fait, cela allait se terminer ainsi, dans une clairière couverte par les ténèbres. Si près de la destination, mais pourtant si loin.

"Merci," chuchota Arthur avant de perdre connaissance.

Ces mots avaient déclenché quelque chose chez Merlin. Quelque chose qu'il avait failli oublier. Il appela alors Kilgharrah et lui ordonna de les emmener au lac d'Avalon. Le dragon obéit à la volonté de son seigneur, mais quand ils atterrirent près du lac, il dit au sorcier qu'il était déjà trop tard.

"Tu as accompli ton destin pour l'instant," dit majestueusement le Grand Dragon. "Arthur n'est pas seulement le roi. Il est le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera. Quand le besoin d'Albion sera le plus grand, Arthur ressuscitera."

"J'apprécie vos conseils, Kilgharrah. Je l'ai toujours fait. Mais maintenant... Je dois essayer une dernière fois. Je lui dois bien ça." Il regarda le dragon de près. La créature était vieille et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de vie en lui. "Je vous libère de vos fonctions. Je ne vous appellerai plus jamais. Vous êtes libre, mon ami."

Le dragon s'inclina devant Merlin. "Merci, jeune sorcier. Cependant, avant de partir, je dois t'avertir que la lutte contre le destin est rarement possible et peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses".

"Je sais. J'essaye de le combattre depuis longtemps. Je n'abandonnerai pas maintenant."

"Je ne l'approuve pas, mais je sais une chose. S'il y a bien un être humain capable de changer le destin, c'est toi. Au revoir, Merlin."

Le Grand Dragon s'envola.

Merlin saisit le poignet d'Arthur. Le pouls était à peine perceptible, mais il était toujours là. Tant que le cœur du roi battait, il y avait de l'espoir.

"Il faut se battre encore un peu, Arthur," murmura Merlin, bien que son ami ne l'entende pas.

Il y avait une barque au bord du lac d'Avalon. Merlin savait que ce n'était pas une barque ordinaire. Elle pouvait les emmener sur l'île des Bienheureux où tout était encore possible.

Merlin prit alors Arthur dans ses bras, le mit dans la barque et s'assit à ses côtés. Aussitôt, la barque se déplaça. Le serviteur n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser un sort ou même d'y penser. Les brumes d'Avalon les entouraient et, en un instant, ils n'étaient plus dans le monde des mortels. Ils étaient quelque part entre les deux.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?" cria Merlin quand ils atteignirent le rivage de ce qui était supposé être l'île des Bienheureux mais qui n'avait pas exactement la même apparence qu'avant. "S'il vous plaît ?"

Il sortit son roi de la barque et l'allongea sur la rive.

"Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ?" chuchota-t-il en touchant doucement le visage d'Arthur. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus froide sous ses doigts. "Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour la sienne !," cria-t-il une nouvelle fois. "S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi faire !"

"C'est impossible" entendit soudainement Merlin, comme des douzaines de murmure autour de lui.

Ils appartenaient à la fois à des hommes et à des femmes mais Merlin ne voyait personne et ne pouvait pas détecter la source de ces voix.

"C'est possible. C'est déjà arrivé. Une vie pour une vie. C'est le prix et je suis prêt à le payer."

"Votre vie est différente, Emrys," répondirent les voix à l'unisson. "On ne peut pas l'enlever ou la donner."

"Pourquoi ?" s'exclama Merlin désespérément. Il regarda son ami et il sut que bientôt, son roi serait parti. "Je ne peux pas le perdre. Pas comme ça. C'est trop tôt ! ... Je l'aime de tout mon cœur ," dit-il beaucoup plus doucement et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. C'était vrai. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'il pouvait aimer de tout son être. "Je vous aime, Arthur."

"Amour, amour, amour, amour, amour, amour, amour, amour, amour... " répétèrent les voix après lui tel un écho.

"Si je ne peux pas lui sauver la vie, j'utiliserai Excalibur et je le suivrai dans la mort ," déclara finalement Merlin avec fermeté.

"NNNOOOOONNNN ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS !" hurlèrent les voix si fort que le sorcier pensait devenir sourd en cet instant. "ÇA DÉTRUIRA VOTRE DESTIN. ÇA AURA UN IMPACT SUR BIEN D'AUTRES CHOSES !"

"Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez m'arrêter," leur dit le serviteur. "Arthur et moi sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. C'est mon autre moitié. Je le sais et je ne vais pas continuer à vivre sans lui."

"Attendez !" s'écrièrent les voix avec force. "S'il est en effet votre autre moitié, l'autre côté de la pièce, il y a un moyen."

Le cœur de Merlin rata un battement. Il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs, mais il devait prendre cette chance, quelle qu'elle soit.

"J'écoute." Il attrapa cependant Excalibur pour leur montrer, que peu importe qui ils étaient, il était sérieux et prêt à faire ce qu'il disait.

"Ce sera douloureux."

"Ce sera dangereux."

"Une fois que ce sera fait, il n'y aura pas d'issue."

Cette fois, les voix ne parlaient pas toutes à la fois.

"Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver Arthur," répondit-il. "Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire."

Le cœur d'Arthur était en train d'être consumé par le poison en ce moment même, comme prédit il y avait bien longtemps.

"Il faudra du temps pour que son cœur soit complètement guéri."

"Il était destiné à se reposer ici, à Avalon, jusqu'à ce que son cœur soit prêt à battre à nouveau."

"Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse," répondit Merlin. "Comment peut-on le guérir maintenant ?"

"C'est impossible. C'est au-delà de votre pouvoir et de nos pouvoirs combinés." 

Le sorcier saisit alors l'épée d'Arthur avec plus de force. "Alors quel est le chemin à suivre?" demanda-t-il. "Vous avez dit qu'il y avait un moyen. Vous savez ce que je ferai s'il meurt."

"Ceux qui sont la moitié de l'autre partagent un lien qui est à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction."

"Le cœur d'Arthur ne peut être guéri, mais si votre lien est aussi profond que vous le prétendez, il peut survivre avec le cœur de son autre moitié."

"Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas..."

"Si vous êtes vraiment la moitié de l'autre, vous pouvez diviser votre cœur en deux et le partager avec l'autre moitié."

"C'est la magie la plus sacrée de toutes."

"La magie la plus dangereuse de toutes."

"C'est la magie elle-même."

"Comment puis-je diviser mon cœur en deux ?" demanda Merlin. "Comment Arthur peut-il survivre avec seulement la moitié de mon cœur ?"

"Il vivra aussi longtemps que vous vivrez."

"Il vous liera tous les deux pour toujours."

"Est-ce que ça va vraiment marcher ? Je sais qu'il est mon autre moitié, mais suis-je vraiment la sienne ? Il a Gwen et elle est peut-être son autre moitié." Merlin toucha sa propre poitrine, étant plus que conscient de ses battements de cœur que jamais auparavant. "Est-il possible qu'il soit mon autre moitié mais que je ne sois pas la sienne ?"

"C'est au-delà de nos connaissances."

"Que se passerait-il si je ne suis pas son autre moitié ?" demanda Merlin, même s'il pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

"Vous mourez tous les deux."

Merlin hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il allait mourir à la place d'Arthur ou avec lui de toute façon. C'était un choix facile.

"Dites-moi comment faire," ordonna le jeune homme.

"Agenouillez-vous devant l'autre moitié."

Merlin fit ce qu'ils lui disaient. Arthur était déjà presque mort à ce moment-là, mais Merlin était persuadé que c'était encore réversible. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus dans le monde des mortels. Ils étaient à l'endroit où, avec le temps, toutes les blessures pouvaient être guéries.

La brume autour d'eux s'épaississait, mais le sorcier s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était Arthur. Personne ne pouvait les séparer maintenant.

"Poussez votre main dans votre poitrine et sortez votre cœur battant."

Merlin n'avait pas peur, il fut seulement surpris quand il sentit sa main traverser la barrière de sa peau et de sa chair. C'était un sentiment très étrange, comme s'il mettait sa main dans l'eau mais de manière plus intime. Ainsi, il saisit son propre cœur d'une main tremblante et, d'un geste rapide, l'arracha.

Il regarda son propre cœur battre avec espoir dans sa main. C'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait vécue de toute sa vie. Mais il devait être courageux pour Arthur et pour toutes les choses qui allaient se dérouler par la suite.

"Faites de même avec le cœur d'Arthur."

Cette fois, le jeune brun était un peu plus hésitant, mais il ne connaissait pas d'autre moyen. Il enfonça alors sa main dans la poitrine de son roi et elle traversa sa peau aussi doucement que précédemment. Merlin n'avait aucune idée de quelle magie il s'agissait, mais elle devait de toute évidence être très puissante.

Le cœur d'Arthur battait à peine. Merlin pouvait sentir un faible pouls en il lui arrachant le cœur, mais quand il le sortit, le battement n'était plus là. Le cœur lui-même était sombre, comme s'il était déjà mort.

"Que dois-je faire du cœur de mon roi ?" demanda Merlin vaguement. Il lui était très difficile de regarder l'organe malade qui était autrefois fort et en bonne santé.

"Mettez-le dans les eaux d'Avalon."

"Cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps, mais ses eaux le guériront."

Une fois de plus, Merlin suivit les instructions des voix. Il se sentait très peu sûr de lui. Il ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Même si les chances de survie d'Arthur étaient minimes, il devait prendre le risque. Il devait cela à Arthur et il ne se souciait pas de ce qui lui arriverait à lui-même ou au reste du monde par la suite. C'était égoïste d'une certaine manière, c'était très étrange, mais il n'y avait rien dans les mondes mortel et immortel que Merlin ne ferait pas pour Arthur. C'était insensé, mais c'était la vérité. Merlin en était tout à fait conscient.

Le cœur d'Arthur se fit lentement submerger par les eaux profondes du lac d'Avalon. Merlin le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement avalé par l'obscurité.

"EMRYS," appelèrent toutes les voix en même temps.

"Fendez votre cœur en deux."

"Vous ne pouvez pas hésiter."

"Vous devez en être certain."

Merlin observa de près son propre cœur. Il semblait impossible de le partager avec une autre personne. Cependant, c'était Arthur. Il faisait des choses impossibles pour son roi depuis des années. Il n'allait pas douter maintenant.

Il mit alors ses mains autour de son cœur. Puis il prit une profonde respiration et enfonça ses doigts dans sa propre chair battue et fit un geste rapide pour la déchirer.

À sa propre surprise, tout se passa très bien. Il n'y eut pas de résistance, seulement une petite douleur dans sa poitrine vide.

C'était définitif. Il tenait deux moitiés de son cœur qui battaient encore fortement.

"Il faut pousser les deux moitiés en même temps dans vos poitrines," annoncèrent les voix.

"Ensuite, vous devez sceller le pacte et ce sera fait."

"Sceller comment ?" demanda Merlin. Comment pourrait-il savoir comment sceller un tel pacte. Il n'y avait rien sur ce genre de magie dans tous les livres qu'il avait lus.

"Vous devez embrasser votre autre moitié."

Les deux moitiés de son cœur frissonnaient à ces mots. Merlin les observa, puis il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ceux qui étaient invisibles. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Cependant, il était plus choqué qu'effrayé par ce qu'il allait faire.

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?" demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Cela lui semblait logique, mais son bon sens pas si commun que cela l'obligeait à se battre pour ce qui lui restait de son auto préservation.

"Le pacte doit être scellé par un baiser."

"C'est essentiel."

"Sinon, le cœur ne se mettra pas à battre dans la poitrine de votre autre moitié."

Merlin hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'un petit baiser ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de mal. Une fois que ce serait fait, il serait capable de l'oublier. Arthur n'allait pas s'en souvenir après tout. Comment pourrait-il, alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir ? Du moins, Merlin espérait que cela finirait comme ça.

"Je le fais pour vous, Arthur," chuchota Merlin. "Seulement pour vous."

"Et un peu pour toi-même ," pensa-t-il, mais il décida de rejeter cette pensée instantanément.

Ayant dans chacune des mains une moitié de son cœur, il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Arthur. Il tint sa main gauche au-dessus de sa propre poitrine et la main droite au-dessus de celle d'Arthur. Il y avait tellement de choses qui lui traversèrent l'esprit en ce moment même, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il ferma légèrement les yeux pour se séparer de tout ce qui l'entourait, pour se donner du courage. Puis il poussa ses mains dans sa poitrine et dans celle d'Arthur et comme avant, il n'y eut pas eu de résistance. Sa magie l'avait guidé pour qu'il puisse mettre les moitiés aux bons endroits.

C'était incroyable de sentir la moitié de son propre cœur battre dans la poitrine d'Arthur, juste sous le bout de ses doigts. Il se sentait comme s'il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie à explorer cette sensation étonnante. Il semblait que son corps et celui d'Arthur allaient rester unis pour toujours. Et il souhaita que ce soit vrai.

Merlin enleva aussitôt ses mains, réalisant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur certains de ses fantasmes. Il y avait encore le monde réel qu'ils pouvaient explorer.

Il posa son regard sur Arthur, mais sa poitrine ne bougeait toujours pas. Le roi ne respirait pas. Merlin paniqua, mais il réalisa quelque chose : le pacte n'était pas encore scellé.

Il posa donc sa main sur la poitrine d'Arthur, ne sentant aucun battement de cœur, et se pencha sur son ami. On ne pouvait nier qu'il était nerveux. Cependant, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Arthur dans un doux baiser.

Merlin ne pouvait toujours pas sentir le battement sous le bout de ses doigts, ce qui le faisait paniquer davantage. Il commença à craindre que lui et Arthur n'étaient peut-être pas la moitié de l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être que tous ces efforts et cette humiliation étaient vains.

Cependant, Merlin ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Il mit sa main droite sous la tête d'Arthur, changeant légèrement sa position et pressant ses lèvres plus fort sur celles d'Arthur. Il bougea ses lèvres avec force, réussissant finalement à faire entrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Arthur. Il était désespéré et si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait faire dans sa vie, il allait le faire correctement.

Soudain, Merlin ressentit quelque chose. Pendant un court instant, il pensa qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais il le ressentit à nouveau. La moitié du cœur d'Arthur commençait à battre lentement dans sa poitrine et la langue d'Arthur commençait également à caresser la langue de Merlin.

Merlin se laissa aller à la joie pendant encore quelques secondes, embrassant Arthur avec passion, mais il vit le visage de Gwen dans son esprit et s'éloigna brusquement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Arthur était toujours inconscient, mais cette fois sa poitrine bougeait de manière régulière. Merlin regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que le mystérieux brouillard avait disparu et qu'ils se trouvaient sur l'ile du Bienheureux qui ressemblait exactement à ce dont il se souvenait. Ils n'étaient plus à Avalon. Ils étaient de nouveau dans le monde des mortels.

Merlin s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Arthur et toucha tendrement sa joue. Elle était à nouveau chaude et avait une couleur saine.

"Arthur," chuchota-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Le roi ouvrit légèrement les yeux et sourit "Mer... Merlin..." dit-il doucement.

"Ne dites rien," ordonna le sorcier. "Tout va bien, tout va bien. Vous devez vous reposer maintenant."

"Merlin..." chuchota son roi en fermant les yeux.

"Vous avez besoin de dormir," dit le brun. "Je vous garderai en sécurité."

Arthur finit par se rendormir. Merlin s'allongea alors à ses côtés et saisit le poignet de son roi, vérifiant son pouls. Il savait qu'Arthur était en sécurité maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de plus de temps pour y croire pleinement.

Le soleil brillait sur eux, les gardant au chaud. Merlin regardait Arthur dormir pendant un long moment. Et à sa propre surprise, il ne se sentait pas très fatigué. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se reposer correctement tant qu'il ne serait pas à Camelot.

Il pensa alors au baiser et à la trahison qu'il avait ressenti en se souvenant du visage de Gwen. Il savait que c'était nécessaire et il ne regrettait rien.

Avec le temps, tout allait revenir à la normale. Il voulait vraiment le croire.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma première traduction - du moins, d'une fanfiction à chapitre -

On se retrouve donc, très prochainement avec la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Et n'oubliez pas, écrire des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! - Surtout pour l'auteur -

 **Ps : Retrouvez nous sur un discord de fanfictionneur / écrivain / lecteur grâce à ce lien :** **h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**

 **Nous sommes à la recherche de bêtas, de traducteurs ou simplement... De fanfictionneurs ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Le monde, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à la traduction !

 **Titre :** The Heartbeat

 **Auteur :** LadyFromPoland

 **Traductrice :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Bêta :** Elisa, une adorable petite personne !

 **Résumé :** À partir de l'épisode 5x13. Arthur était en train de mourir et Merlin fera n'importe quoi pour le sauver et ce, peu importe les conséquences. C'était une histoire de choix, de sacrifices et d'amour qui était au-delà du destin.

 **Statut de la fanfiction originale :** Terminée, 30 chapitres

 **Autorisation :** Autorisation pour toutes les fanfictions de l'auteur

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction originale et du profil de l'auteur sur le mien

 **Prochaine date de parution :** Après le Week-End, sans doute Lundi ou Mardi

* * *

 **The Heartbeat**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un pas après l'autre

* * *

"Merlin." C'était les premiers mots qu'Arthur prononça lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Il s'assit lentement, encore un peu confus.

"Je suis là," dit Merlin en le rejoignant, leur bras se frôlant.

"Suis-je... ?" commença son roi, mais il n'avait pas besoin de finir. Merlin savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Vous êtes bien vivant," confirma le sorcier. "Tout va bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter."

"Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr." Arthur regarda son ami de près. "Merlin, qu'as-tu fait ? Je suis certain d'être mort. Je me sentais mort."

Merlin hocha la tête. "Je pense que vous étiez mort," admit-il, "au moins un instant."

"Qu'as-tu fait ?" répéta Arthur, plus inquiet qu'auparavant. "Les gens ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie ainsi. Ce n'est pas si simple, je le sais."

"Ce n'était pas simple, croyez-moi," se moqua Merlin, essayant d'apaiser la tension. "Nous étions à Avalon et il a fallu l'aide d'autres sorcières et sorciers, mais ça a marché." annonça Merlin en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge.

"Pourquoi m'ont-ils aidé ?" demanda alors Arthur. "J'ai chassé des personnes comme eux..."

"Ce n'est pas savez que vous n'étiez pas si mauvais. Ils le savaient également," dit Merlin avec un sourire rassurant. "Ils devaient savoir que vous avez changé et que vous pouvez encore changer le monde. Ils vous ont donné une chance de finir ce que vous avez commencé. Vous pouvez construire un monde meilleur et plus juste."

Arthur voulait croire que Merlin avait raison, qu'il y avait encore une chance pour lui d'être un meilleur roi et peut-être un homme meilleur.

"Merci, Merlin," dit-il finalement et avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il prit l'autre homme dans ses bras.

Dire que Merlin fut surpris était un euphémisme. Soudain, le souvenir de leur baiser lui revint, le faisant rougir légèrement. "Cela doit être la proximité," pensa-t-il et il étreignit Arthur en retour.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" interrogea Merlin quand ils eurent fini de s'étreindre.

"Étonnamment bien, comme si je renaissais," admit Arthur. "C'est approprié, n'est-ce pas ? Revenir à la vie doit être au moins un peu comme renaître. C'est plutôt agréable."

Merlin n'était pas certain qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un effet du retour à la vie, mais il rejeta immédiatement cette pensée. De toute façon, il n'allait pas dire à Arthur qu'ils allaient partager un cœur jusqu'au jour où ils mourraient. Il valait mieux qu'Arthur croit que c'était juste un effet de sa récente résurrection.

"Je suis content de l'entendre," dit Merlin, puis il devient plus sérieux. "Je n'ai jamais voulu que quelque chose comme ça vous arrive. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Merlin," lui dit Arthur. "Je te dois plus que je ne le sais. J'en suis sûr." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et si quelqu'un doit s'excuser maintenant, c'est moi," admit-il.

Merlin secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas vrai. Cela se serait passé différemment si j'avais révélé mon secret plus tôt."

"J'aurai bien aimé, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Cela aurait pu être pire," annonça Arthur et un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux.

Merlin savait que ce qu'Arthur disait était vrai, mais cela ne lui remontait pas le moral. Il ne connaissait pas les mots qui pouvaient exprimer son bonheur de voir qu'Arthur était vivant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux à propos d'un autre mensonge, d'une autre vérité non dite qui était entre eux. Néanmoins, le cacher à Arthur semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Le roi n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de toutes les conséquences que l'acte de Merlin pourrait entraîner.

"Vous sentez-vous assez bien pour voyager ?" demanda soudainement Merlin. "Je pense que vous avez encore un royaume à gouverner, mais ça peut attendre un peu plus longtemps si vous avez encore besoin de repos."

Arthur secoua la tête. "Comme je te l'ai dit, je me sens comme un nouveau-né. On peut rentrer chez nous."

Merlin sourit. Sa maison était là où se trouvait Arthur, mais le roi n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Alors allons à la maison," dit le sorcier, et il se leva. Arthur le suivit instantanément.

"Sur le chemin du retour, tu auras tout le temps de me parler de tout ce que tu m'as caché pendant toutes ces années. Je veux tout savoir," exigea Arthur, en regardant de près Merlin.

"Cela prendra plus de temps que notre voyage," avoua Merlin.

"C'est ce que je pensais," répondit Arthur, mais il n'avait pas l'air blessé, juste curieux.

"Et je ne peux vraiment pas tout vous dire," ajouta le sorcier.

"Merlin," le prévint Arthur.

"Si je vous le dis, vous me tuerez," répliqua Merlin en essayant de mettre de l'humour dans ses paroles. "Et puisque vous êtes encore en vie, je pense que vous aurez encore besoin de moi pour garder votre derrière royal en sécurité."

"Merlin."

"Quoi ? C'est ce que je fais."

Ils rirent tous les deux à ce constat.

"Comment quittons-nous de cette île ?" demanda Arthur quand ils furent calmés.

"Il y avait un barque quelque part... ici... ?" Merlin fronça les sourcils.

"Il est clair que ce n'est pas ici," souligna Arthur.

"Eh bien... J'étais pressé. Je vous sauvais la vie, vous vous souvenez ? Nous la trouverons. Donnez-moi juste un moment..."

Le chemin jusqu'à Camelot était long mais il n'allait certainement pas être ennuyeux. Merlin et Arthur trouvèrent finalement la barque et ils purent commencer à rentrer chez eux.

Ce n'était que le début.

oOoOOoOo

Il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre. Arthur se sentait bien, mais Merlin avait l'air fatigué.

"Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. Il se fait tard," dit le roi. Ses mots surprirent un peu Merlin comme ils étaient restés silencieux depuis quelques temps.

"Ici ?" demanda faiblement Merlin.

Arthur regarda autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cet endroit ?"

"Nous avons fait une pause ici avant," lui répondit Merlin. "Vous ne vous en souvenez probablement pas très bien car vous étiez faible et épuisé à ce moment-là," ajouta-t-il tristement.

"Est-ce que cet endroit te dérange, Merlin ?" demanda Arthur en se rapprochant de son ami tout en le regardant dans les yeux. "Je saurai si tu mens."

"Un peu," admit Merlin, vaincu.

Les traits d'Arthur s'adoucirent. "Je suis vivant et je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais bientôt mourir."

Merlin hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses peurs et de ses sentiments. Tout était trop frais. Il craignait que cela allait toujours être trop tôt.

"Nous pouvons rester ici pour la nuit," affirma finalement Merlin.

"En es-tu sûr?" demanda Arthur.

Le dragonnier hocha la tête.

"Je vais préparer le feu," dit le serviteur et il se dirigea vers les bois.

Cependant, Arthur attrapa son bras. "Tu peux juste utiliser ta magie. Je veux que tu le fasses," l'encouragea le roi.

Merlin sourit légèrement et ses yeux devinrent dorés pendant un bref instant. Arthur haleta. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de Merlin lorsqu'il faisait de la magie.

"Tes yeux..." commença-t-il mais il ne savait pas comment finir. Ils étaient sauvages et beaux à la fois, mais il ne pouvait pas dire de telles choses à voix haute.

"Je sais," répondit Merlin et il sourit un peu plus.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol près du feu que Merlin venait d'allumer. Leurs bras se frôlaient légèrement et tous deux regardaient le ciel. La nuit était calme et paisible. Merlin voulait rester là pour toujours avec Arthur à ses côtés. C'était un beau rêve.

"Tu devrais te reposer, Merlin," dit doucement Arthur. "Je peux voir à quel point tu es fatigué."

"J'aimerais pouvoir mais je ne peux pas m'endormir," murmura-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi," lui dit son ami.

Merlin renifla. "Tout n'est pas à propos de vous," marmonna-t-il.

"Bien sûr, mais là, c'est à propos de moi." Arthur en semblait tout à fait certain.

"Vous êtes vraiment un crétin," dit Merlin et il se tourna de son côté pour ne pas avoir à regarder Arthur.

Celui-ci soupira. "Et encore une fois, tu essayes de tout transformer en blague ou en quelque chose sans importance," accusa-t-il. "Je veux juste que tu sois sérieux et honnête avec moi, tu pourras retourner à ton habituel bavardage demain matin, mais maintenant s'il te plait, sois sérieux."

Le roi se décala légèrement vers Merlin, permettant à l'autre homme de sentir son souffle sur son cou.

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne peux pas dormir, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider," murmura Arthur et chaque mot de son roi fit frissonner Merlin.

"Quand je ferme les yeux..." Merlin était sur le point de fondre en larme et il ne pouvait pas le faire devant Arthur. Il devait se calmer. "Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois votre cadavre," dit-il rapidement en se sentant soudainement soulagé. Cela faisait du bien de le partager avec quelqu'un, même si c'était Arthur.

"Merlin..." chuchota son ami.

"Je m'en remettrai bientôt," promit Merlin. "Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter."

Soudain, Merlin sentit le bras d'Arthur autour de sa taille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était très intime. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'Arthur pouvait faire un tel geste envers lui.

"Désormais, tu peux sentir que je suis toujours là, chaud et vivant," lui dit Arthur. "Maintenant, tu devrais te reposer. Tu sais que tu en as besoin."

"Oui," murmura Merlin et il se débattit avec lui-même pour fermer les yeux.

Il pouvait encore voir la forme du corps d'Arthur couché sur le sol, mais cette fois, il pouvait aussi sentir le corps très vivant d'Arthur pressé contre lui. Il se sentait presque en sécurité. Il se sentait comme à la maison.

oOoOOoOo

Merlin rêvait d'Ealdor et d'Arthur le fermier qui vivait à côté de lui. Il n'y avait pas de magie, de dragons ou d'autres choses folles. Il n'y avait qu'eux et leur simple vie au village.

Il fut soudainement réveillé par Arthur.

"Quelqu'un est là," chuchota le roi.

Ici, c'était la fin d'un rêve et le début d'une vie normale.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux à la hâte. Arthur saisit son épée, même si elle n'était pas nécessaire. Qui que ce soit, Merlin pouvait les vaincre en une seule pensée.

L'homme grand et bien construit émergea d'entre les arbres, tenant quelque chose dans sa main droite.

"Perceval !" Arthur rit de bon cœur et il abaissa son épée. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je vous cherchais, mon seigneur," dit le chevalier. "Je vous ai trouvé tous les deux il y a une heure."

"Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir réveillé ?" demanda finalement Merlin.

"Vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin de plus de sommeil. Vous avez dû vivre beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours," expliqua Perceval. "J'ai décidé de nous trouver quelque chose à manger ce matin, alors j'ai chassé un lièvre."

"C'est une excellente idée," dit le roi. "Je meurs de faim."

"Quelque chose vous tracasse, Perceval," dit le sorcier alors qu'ils faisaient cuire le lièvre sur le feu que le serviteur avait allumé la nuit précédente.

"C'est vrai," admit le chevalier. "Certains de nos amis les plus proches n'ont pas survécu à cette guerre," avoua-t-il tristement.

Merlin haleta. "C'est Gwaine, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il.

Perceval hocha la tête.

"Qui a fait ça ?" demanda Arthur, clairement bouleversé par la nouvelle.

"Morgane," leur dit-il et il leur parla de leur mission insouciante. De son point de vue, Perceval savait qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune chance.

"La mort de Gwaine, comme beaucoup d'autres, a été vengée," affirma Arthur en essayant de consoler son cœur brisé. Gwaine était le meilleur ami de Perceval. Tous ceux qui avaient des yeux et les regardaient le savaient. "Morgane est morte, grâce à Merlin."

Le chevalier tourna son regard vers Merlin et l'observa de la tête aux pieds. "Comment as-tu fait ça ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. "Gwaine et moi n'avons pas réussi et toi..."

Merlin ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse parler à tous ses amis de ses talents cachés. C'est pourquoi il regarda Arthur, essayant de trouver des réponses.

Arthur observa Merlin sérieusement, puis regarda Perceval.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda le chevalier.

"Cela dépend de comment tu le vois," expliqua Arthur. "Notre ami Merlin est apparemment plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Il me le dit depuis des années, mais je n'ai réalisé, il y a que quelques jours, à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies." Il rit un peu, ne croyant pas qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il rassemblait toutes les pièces du puzzle, cela semblait évident.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas," répondit Perceval. "Vous ne pouvez pas juste me le dire ?"

"Arthur essaie de vous dire que j'ai de la magie," avoua finalement Merlin à haute voix.

Perceval le regarda d'abord, abasourdi, puis en colère et enfin un peu effrayé.

"Tu es un sorcier," réussit-il à dire. Instinctivement, il saisit la poignée de son épée.

Merlin ne semblait pas très surpris par sa réaction. Il savait qu'il aurait à faire face à beaucoup de réactions similaires une fois son secret révélé.

"Range ton épée, Perceval," ordonna fermement Arthur. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Merlin est notre ami et il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. La magie ne le définit pas. Ça ne définit personne."

Merlin était vraiment touché par ces mots. Il s'était rendu compte qu'Arthur s'était habitué à sa magie, mais là, c'était quelque chose de plus. Arthur le défendait. Il leur présentait une toute nouvelle perspective sur la magie et ceux qui l'utilisaient. C'était quelque chose que Merlin avait toujours voulu entendre.

"La magie corrompte. Vous l'avez dit vous-même," insista Perceval, mais il baissa quand même son épée.

"Chaque type de pouvoir peut corrompre," dit Arthur. "Ton épée peut te corrompre. Mon trône peut me corrompre. Cela dépend de nous, de ce que nous faisons de nos épées, de nos trônes et de notre magie," poursuivit-il en douceur.

Perceval observa d'abord Arthur, puis il tourna son regard vers Merlin.

"Je suis toujours la même personne. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, ni à vous, ni à Arthur, ni à Camelot," dit Merlin. "Je sais qu'il est difficile de me croire après tout le désordre que Morgane a causé, mais tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme elle." Il soupira. "Pour être honnête, elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça et je me blâme en partie pour la personne qu'elle est devenue... pour la personne que vous avez appris à connaître. C'était une fille effrayée qui ne comprenait pas ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner et j'avais trop peur de lui révéler mon propre secret et je le regrette de tout mon cœur. J'avais Gaius et elle était seule."

"Essayes-tu de faire d'elle une meilleure personne qu'elle ne l'était ?" demanda Percival.

"Pas du tout," lui assura immédiatement Merlin. "Morgane était maléfique et je l'ai tuée pour tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, vous vous souvenez ? Elle a été corrompue par ses pouvoirs et aveuglée par sa haine. Elle a fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes et elle a fait les mauvais choix. Beaucoup d'innocents sont morts à cause d'elle et il n'y a rien qui puisse la rendre meilleure. Je la plains simplement parce que je sais qu'elle aurait pu être une meilleure personne. Elle avait du potentiel."

"C'est fini, Merlin," interrompit Arthur. "Tu ne peux rien y faire."

Merlin sourit un peu tristement. "Je sais. Je regrette juste que le chemin qu'elle ait choisi ait été plein de haine."

"Moi aussi," dit honnêtement Arthur et il le pensait vraiment. "C'était ma sœur après tout."

Perceval mit son épée de côté, décidant apparemment que Merlin n'était pas une menace pour lui et son roi. Merlin le remarqua et hocha la tête pour le remercier.

Perceval acquiesça en retour. Les derniers jours avaient été très longs pour eux tous. Longs et épuisants. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de personnes qu'ils connaissaient et auxquels ils tenaient. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

"Puis-je vous poser une question, Perceval ?" demanda soudainement Merlin, juste après avoir commencé à manger le petit-déjeuner.

Le chevalier le regarda de près et interrogea : "Qu'elle est-elle ?".

"Gwaine était-il seul quand il était mourant ?"

Perceval baissa les yeux et même Arthur pouvait sentir la tension monter. Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il voulait également savoir. Après tout, Gwaine était l'un d'entre eux.

"Non, j'étais avec lui dans ses derniers instants. J'ai vu tant de morts, mais c'était pire que les autres," admit-il. "Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire et je savais que c'était ma faute. J'aurais pu..." sa voix se cassa et il décida d'arrêter de parler. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. La blessure était encore trop récente.

"Fais-nous tous une faveur, Perceval, et ne te blâme pas," lui dit Arthur. "Cela ne servirait à rien."

"Gwaine ne voudrait pas que vous vous blâmiez," ajouta Merlin, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour rassurer Perceval. Si Arthur était mort, il aurait été exactement comme lui ou pire encore. Le chevalier avait besoin de temps pour guérir. Ce processus ne pouvait pas être accéléré. Cela ne marchait pas comme ça.

"Pouvons-nous ne plus jamais en parler ?" demanda Perceval. Il ne voulait pas de pitié. Il avait besoin d'être fort pour son roi et ce royaume. Et ramener toutes les émotions liées à la mort de Gwaine l'en empêchait.

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec compréhension.

"Bien sûr," dit le roi et ils mangèrent le reste de leur repas en silence.

* * *

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma première traduction - du moins, d'une fanfiction à chapitre -

On se retrouve donc, très prochainement avec la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Et n'oubliez pas, écrire des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! - Surtout pour l'auteur -

 **Ps : Retrouvez nous sur un discord de fanfictionneur / écrivain / lecteur grâce à ce lien :** **h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**

 **Nous sommes à la recherche de bêtas, de traducteurs ou simplement... De fanfictionneurs ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Le monde, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à la traduction !

 **Titre :** The Heartbeat

 **Auteur :** LadyFromPoland

 **Traductrice :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Bêta :** Elisa, une adorable petite personne !

 **Résumé :** À partir de l'épisode 5x13. Arthur était en train de mourir et Merlin fera n'importe quoi pour le sauver et ce, peu importe les conséquences. C'était une histoire de choix, de sacrifices et d'amour qui était au-delà du destin.

 **Statut de la fanfiction originale :** Terminée, 30 chapitres

 **Autorisation :** Autorisation pour toutes les fanfictions de l'auteur

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction originale et du profil de l'auteur sur le mien

 **Prochaine date de parution :** Pendant cette fin de semaine ou début de la semaine prochaine

* * *

 **The Heartbeat**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les murs froids

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'à Camelot s'était bien déroulé. En effet, Arthur, Merlin et Perceval n'avaient pas rencontré de personnes suspectes sur leur chemin et les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient vu n'étaient que des paysans qui les observaient de loin. Ils doutaient que ces personnes les reconnaissent. Dans l'ensemble, c'était mieux ainsi.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dont le roi voulait parler avec son ami, mais il ne voulait pas impliquer Perceval dans ces conversations. Le chevalier n'était pas en pleine forme et il était clairement affecté par la mort de Gwaine. D'ailleurs, Arthur ne voulait pas que Perceval entende certaines choses car elles étaient trop personnelles. Lui et Merlin avaient traversé beaucoup de choses en route vers le lac d'Avalon, et il y avait encore des problèmes non résolus. Il y avait tant de questions que le blond voulait poser, mais il ne souhaitait en aucun cas les partager avec son chevalier. Évidemment, il respectait ses frères d'armes et il leur confierait sa propre vie sans aucune hésitation, mais c'était différent. Il s'agissait de lui, de Merlin et de personne d'autre.

Ils avaient dû passer une autre nuit dans les bois car ils n'avaient pas réussi à atteindre Camelot avant le coucher du soleil. Mais cette fois-là, Arthur et Merlin avaient gardé leurs distances.

Merlin était soulagé, même si une partie de lui désirait être plus proche d'Arthur. C'était un sentiment bizarre car il voulait à la fois protéger son roi et être protégé par lui. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais débattu avec de tels sentiments auparavant et il commençait à soupçonner qu'il s'agissait d'effets secondaires du pacte qu'il avait conclu sur l'île des Bienheureux.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda Arthur de loin.

"Oui, je suis juste fatigué," répondit-il, insolemment. "Demain, nous serons de retour à Camelot et nous aurons enfin quelque chose de décent à manger," ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"J'ai hâte," marmonna Arthur.

"Et j'espère toujours avoir ces deux jours de congé," poursuivit Merlin. "Vous avez promis."

Arthur le regarda alors avec arrogance, mais finit par dire : "Effectivement".

Ils parlèrent de choses non pertinentes avant de s'endormir. Perceval était resté silencieux toute la soirée et il avait ensuite sombré dans un rêve agité.

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, ils se précipitèrent vers Camelot. Cela semblait faire des années depuis la dernière fois, même si cela n'avait pas été si long en réalité. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis le jour où ils avaient quitté le château et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Sur la route, Arthur fut surpris de ne rencontrer aucune patrouille. Ils étaient déjà près du château, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de ses chevaliers.

"Ils m'ont abandonné," pensa aussitôt Arthur, sans pour autant le dire à voix haute. C'était une pensée dure à accepter, mais il la comprenait parfaitement. C'était une chose rationnelle à suspecter. Il avait disparu après la bataille et n'était pas apparu depuis. L'autre pensée horrible qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'après Camlann, Camelot ne pouvait pas se permettre autant de patrouilles qu'avant. Il n'y avait probablement pas assez de chevaliers puisque beaucoup d'entre eux étaient tombés pendant la guerre et parmi ceux qui avaient survécu, se trouvaient des guerriers blessés qui avaient besoin de temps pour se rétablir.

"Êtes-vous inquiet ?" lui demanda Merlin. "Nous serons bientôt chez nous. Ils n'attendent que votre retour."

"Je sais," répondit Arthur. "J'ai peur de ce que l'on va trouver à Camelot. Combien de nos amis ont souffert pendant cette guerre ?" poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Perceval. Le chevalier ne semblait pas les écouter, mais Arthur le connaissait assez bien pour remarquer la tension dans sa posture.

"Peu importe ce qui s'est passé et ce que nous verrons, nous allons l'affronter, ensemble," lui assura le sorcier. "Nous reconstruirons ce royaume avec ceux qui ont survécu."

Merlin n'était pas sûr que ses mots soient appropriés, mais il s'en fichait. Arthur lui souriait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'était toujours ce qui comptait le plus.

"Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu vas rester à mes côtés."

"Je suis toujours ton serviteur," affirma Merlin. "Je serai toujours votre serviteur, même si ce serait bien de me permettre d'utiliser la magie pour faire mes corvées," se moqua-t-il.

Arthur sourit une nouvelle fois. "Je vais y réfléchir," dit-il, mais Merlin le connaissait. Il pouvait voir qu'Arthur avait déjà changé. Le roi reconnaissait finalement Merlin de la façon dont il avait souhaité être reconnu pendant toutes ces années. Arthur l'acceptait et même s'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qui ne s'étaient pas dites à voix haute, cela allait dans la bonne direction. Même si le fils d'Uther ne pourrait jamais tout savoir sur lui, c'était mieux qu'avant et Merlin lui en était reconnaissant.

Finalement, ils atteignirent les portes de Camelot. Ils furent accueillis par les visages surpris ainsi que ceux soulagés des gardes et des citoyens de la ville.

"Le roi est revenu," cria quelqu'un parmi le peuple rassemblé dans la cour.

"Le roi est vivant," l'accompagna aussitôt une autre personne.

Merlin était certain que dans quelques instants, toute la ville saurait que leur roi était de retour.

Ainsi, la nouvelle dût également parvenir à la reine, car elle sortit du château d'une manière très peu royale.

"Arthur," haleta Guenièvre avant de lui sauter dessus, l'enlaçant fermement. Arthur rendit le geste mais pas avec le même enthousiasme. Il avait failli mourir il y a quelques jours et il était tout simplement fatigué. Les dernières révélations avaient été difficiles et il avait encore beaucoup à penser.

"Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir," lui chuchota Guenièvre à l'oreille. "Vous êtes sorti de la tente si vite... Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir."

"Je sais," dit Arthur, "et je suis désolé pour tout ce désordre."

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute," lui répondit Gwen. "Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire et maintenant vous m'êtes revenu. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse."

"Tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans Merlin," clarifia Arthur.

La reine libéra Arthur de son étreinte et se tourna vers le serviteur de celui-ci.

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire," répondit la reine en souriant en toute connaissance de cause. "Je n'oublierai jamais Merlin. Jamais."

Merlin était en conflit. Il adorait Gwen et admirait son dévouement et son amour pour Arthur et le royaume. Elle avait été sa première amie dans son royaume et elle l'avait soutenu de bien des façons tout au long de ses années à Camelot. Néanmoins, elle était aussi l'épouse de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et cela le rendait jaloux. Il n'avait jamais osé penser ainsi à Gwen, mais c'était vrai. Il était jaloux et il se sentirait probablement toujours comme ça.

"J'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours fait et ce que je ferai toujours," répondit finalement Merlin en toute sincérité. "Je servirai le roi et son royaume puisqu'il fait de moi ce que je suis."

"Oh, Merlin," dit Gwen, clairement touchée par ses paroles, et elle le prit également dans ses bras. La reine ne se souciait aucunement de ce que les gens de Camelot penseraient.

Merlin regarda Arthur par-dessus les épaules de Gwen. Le roi était capable de cacher ses émotions mieux que Gwen, mais Merlin pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était aussi ému par tout cela. Momentanément, le cœur de Merlin se mit à battre plus fort et il dût détourner son regard pour se calmer. Toutes ces émotions n'avaient jamais été aussi claires pour lui et il avait besoin de plus de temps pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'avec le temps, il apprendrait à s'en sortir.

"Je pense que nous devrions rentrer au château. Nous faisons une scène et les gens nous regardent," ajouta Merlin.

Gwen se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu as raison, Merlin," dit-elle. "Je suis si heureuse et reconnaissante. Tu n'as aucune idée..."

"Je crois que si," lui répondit Merlin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, même Perceval, bien qu'il soit resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps et qu'il soit à quelques pas derrière eux.

"Nous avons besoin d'une fête officielle pour célébrer votre retour, Arthur," dit Guenièvre une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés dans la salle du trône.

"Pas aujourd'hui, j'espère," répondit Arthur.

La reine lui sourit, compréhensive. "Bien sûr que non," déclara-t-elle. "Vous devez vous reposer. Vous aussi." affirma-t-elle en regardant Merlin et Perceval. "Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé."

"C'est une longue histoire, Guenièvre," révéla son mari. "Définitivement pas pour aujourd'hui. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je ne serais pas là sans Merlin. Je lui dois la vie."

"Arthur..." commença Merlin.

"Tout va bien, Merlin," dit le roi. "C'est la vérité. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. Non seulement pour les derniers jours, mais aussi pour les dix dernières années. Guenièvre a besoin de savoir..."

"Je sais," dit-elle fermement et ils la regardèrent tous, surpris. "J'ai commencé à me poser des questions et j'avais des soupçons. Gaius les a seulement confirmés."

"Gaius... J'aimerais le voir. Il doit être très inquiet," expliqua Merlin en regardant Arthur.

"Va le voir," autorisa Arthur avec compréhension.

Gwen observa Merlin. "Je ne vais pas t'arrêter, mais je t'invite à notre dîner. Il y a tant de choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi."

Merlin hocha la tête. "J'en serai honoré," dit-il, "et merci."

Après cela, il se précipita hors de la salle du trône vers les quartiers de son mentor. Cela lui faisait un peu mal d'être séparé d'Arthur, surtout après les derniers jours pendant lesquels ils étaient inséparables. Il savait cependant qu'Arthur était en sécurité et qu'il le reverrait bientôt. Il ne pouvait pas être aux côtés d'Arthur tout le temps. Cela ne serait sain pour personne.

Merlin entra finalement dans les appartements de Gaius et sourit joyeusement en voyant son vieil ami en forme.

"Merlin, tu es de retour !" s'exclama Gaius en se déplaçant aussi vite que ses vieux os lui permettaient vers le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un fils. "Je suppose qu'Arthur est vivant."

"Il l'est," dit Merlin en le saluant.

"C'est un soulagement, mon garçon. Tu dois tout me dire."

Le sourire de Merlin s'estompa légèrement. "Je le ferai, mais c'est compliqué," répliqua-t-il très gravement. "J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à tout comprendre."

Gaius le regarda sérieusement et l'interrogea : "Que s'est-il passé ? Que leur as-tu donné pour la vie d'Arthur ? C'est un... au revoir ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, Gaius. Je ne leur ai donné ni ma vie ni même celle de quelqu'un d'autre pour celle d'Arthur ," assura Merlin à son mentor. "J'étais prêt à le faire, mais ils ont dit que c'était impossible, que ça ne marcherait pas. Ils ont dit que ma vie était différente et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être donnée ou prise."

"Qui étaient-ils ? Les Sidhes ?" demanda Gaius.

Merlin secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient, mais ce n'était pas Sidhes. Du moins, pas tous... Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les voir. Je ne... Je ne suis pas sûr..."

"Calme-toi, Merlin," dit fermement Gaius et le fit s'asseoir. "Nous ne sommes pas pressés."

Merlin inspirait et expirait, afin de se détendre, puis il continua.

"Pendant un moment, nous n'étions pas sur Terre et Arthur était définitivement mort."

"Étiez-vous à Avalon ?" demanda Gaius.

"Oui," répondit Merlin. "Ça devait être Avalon ou au moins un espace entre notre monde et Avalon. Je ne sais même pas comment on est arrivé là. Nous avons atteint l'île des Bienheureux, mais ce n'était pas comme je m'en souvenais. Ils ont dû nous laisser aller à leur version de l'île. Je sais que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, tu n'as fait que suivre ton instinct," lui assura Gaius. "Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, mais pour t'aider. Ne l'oublie jamais."

Merlin sourit légèrement. "Merci, Gaius," remercia-t-il avant de continuer son histoire. "Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis certain qu'Arthur est mort et j'étais désespéré. Je voulais donner ma vie pour ramener Arthur, mais ils ne pouvaient pas me la prendre."

"T'ont-ils dit pourquoi ?" demanda Gaius.

"Non, ils ne l'ont pas fait. Mais ils ont dit que je pouvais essayer autre chose..." Merlin hésita un instant. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Gaius allait réagir à la vérité. "Ça a marché, Gaius. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais ça a marché."

"Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, alors tu n'as pas à le faire," lui affirma Gaius.

"Mais je le dois," dit Merlin. "J'ai besoin de vos conseils, mais ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. J'ai fait un pacte qui était basé sur le lien entre Arthur et moi," expliqua-t-il en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. "Les deux faces d'une même pièce. On nous a appelés comme ça plusieurs fois avant." Merlin rit, un peu hystérique. "Je n'ai jamais su à quel point c'était vrai et ce que cela signifiait vraiment."

"Qu'est-ce que ce pacte exigeait ?" demanda Gaius, en essayant de revenir au cœur de leur conversation.

"Quelque chose qu'Arthur ne sait pas et je ne voudrais pas qu'il découvre," dit Merlin. "C'est très personnel, Gaius. Je dirais même que c'est... intime."

Gaius avait l'air intrigué mais il n'osait pas prononcer un mot. Il attendit patiemment que Merlin continue son histoire.

"Ils ont dit que le cœur d'Arthur avait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour être guéri. Le temps que nous n'avions pas," poursuivit Merlin. "Même Avalon ne pouvait pas le guérir immédiatement. Mais apparemment... apparemment, je pouvais." Il regarda son vieil ami. "Ils m'ont parlé de cet ancien rite ou pacte ou peu importe comment ils l'appelaient. Il y avait une petite chance que je puisse changer le destin d'Arthur, alors je l'ai prise. Je devais le faire, Gaius, vous plus que quiconque, vous devez le savoir." Il prit une grande respiration. "J'ai fendu mon cœur en deux et j'ai mis une des moitiés dans la poitrine d'Arthur."

Il l'avait finalement dit à haute voix, mais Gaius resta silencieux.

"Gaius, s'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose," le supplia presque Merlin. Tout serait mieux que ce silence. "Je sais que c'est insensé, mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire et maintenant Arthur vivra aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Nos vies ont été liées pour toujours."

Merlin tremblait. Dire la vérité était en quelque sorte libérateur, mais il était complètement submergé par tous les événements de ces derniers jours. Il avait besoin de Gaius pour le comprendre et le conseiller.

"Mon garçon," chuchota Gaius et il prit Merlin contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. "Ce que tu as choisi... Ce que tu as fait... Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as dû endurer. Mais... tu te sens bien ?"

"Physiquement, oui. Je veux dire, je suis fatigué, mais les derniers jours ont été très difficiles et c'est compréhensible," dit Merlin. "Mais à l'intérieur, je me sens comme en désordre. Arthur m'a accepté, moi et ma magie, et c'est merveilleux que je n'ai plus à lui mentir. Et maintenant... Je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Ce serait trop pour lui."

"Je sais Merlin que c'est difficile, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'Arthur le sache," suggéra Gaius. "Penses-y. Je sais à quoi ressemblait ta vie ces dix dernières années. Tu détestais mentir à Arthur."

"C'est vrai," admit Merlin, "mais c'est différent de ma magie. Il se sentirait coupable de ce que j'ai fait et je ne le souhaite pas."

"Il comprendrait," affirma Gaius. "Il ferait la même chose."

"Peut-être," dit Merlin. "Il est noble non seulement dans son titre mais aussi dans son âme, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se sente de nouveau mal. C'était mon choix et ce sera mon fardeau."

"Je comprends," lui dit Gaius. "Rappelle-toi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, aussi longtemps que je vivrai."

"Merci, Gaius. Il y a des choses qui m'inquiètent. Des choses que je ne peux pas comprendre... Il y a eu un moment où j'ai cru que tout était fini, qu'Arthur n'allait pas s'en sortir," admit-il. "Puis j'ai réalisé des choses qui me font peur. Des choses sur moi-même." Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à son mentor, espérant que son ami comprendrait tout cela sans autre explication. Gaius, cependant, semblait tout simplement perplexe. "Je ne voulais pas vivre sans lui. J'étais prêt à attraper Excalibur et à me suicider."

"Merlin..."

"Je sais," dit-il fermement. "Je sais... mais je sentais que je devais le suivre. Et quand ils ont réalisé ce que j'allais faire, ils m'ont parlé du pacte. Ils avaient l'air terrifiés. Ils ont parlé de briser mon destin, mais Arthur est mon destin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je fasse ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Merlin. J'aimerais bien avoir des réponses, mais c'est au-delà de mes connaissances," avoua Gaius avec tristesse.

"Je comprends. C'est probablement au-delà des connaissances de tout le monde." Il soupira. "Je suis content de vous avoir pour partager tout ça avec vous. Ce serait tellement plus difficile de l'affronter par moi-même."

"Tu n'es pas seul au monde, Merlin. Tu dois enfin comprendre ça."

Merlin hocha la tête. "Je vais essayer." Il sourit légèrement. "Maintenant je pense que j'ai besoin de repos. Arthur m'a invité à dîner avec lui et Gwen plus tard. J'ai besoin de quelques heures pour me calmer afin de pouvoir les affronter à nouveau."

"C'est compréhensible," dit Gaius. "Va dormir un peu. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Je te réveillerai dans quelques heures."

Merlin marcha lentement jusqu'à sa propre chambre et ferma les portes derrière lui. Les murs étaient froids et la pièce ne lui semblait pas familière. C'était stupide mais sans Arthur à ses côtés, rien ne lui semblait complet ou juste.

"Je vais devoir m'y habituer," pensa-t-il, allongé sur son lit vide.

* * *

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma première traduction - du moins, d'une fanfiction à chapitre -

On se retrouve donc, très prochainement avec la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Et n'oubliez pas, écrire des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! - Surtout pour l'auteur -

 **Ps : Retrouvez nous sur un discord de fanfictionneur / écrivain / lecteur grâce à ce lien :** **h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**

 **Nous sommes à la recherche de bêtas, de traducteurs ou simplement... De fanfictionneurs ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Le monde, les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas contrairement à la traduction !

 **Titre :** The Heartbeat

 **Auteur :** LadyFromPoland

 **Traductrice :** Ange Phoenix Blodeuwedd

 **Bêta :** Elisa, une adorable petite personne !

 **Résumé :** À partir de l'épisode 5x13. Arthur était en train de mourir et Merlin fera n'importe quoi pour le sauver et ce, peu importe les conséquences. C'était une histoire de choix, de sacrifices et d'amour qui était au-delà du destin.

 **Statut de la fanfiction originale :** Terminée, 30 chapitres

 **Autorisation :** Autorisation pour toutes les fanfictions de l'auteur

 **Note :** Le lien de la fanfiction originale et du profil de l'auteur sur le mien

 **Prochaine date de parution :** Excusez-moi pour le retard ! Avec la rentrée, les devoirs et la préparation de mes fiches pour le BAC, j'ai eu très peu de temps que ce soit pour écrire ou pour traduire. Donc à partir de maintenant et jusqu'au prochaines vacances, je ne vais plus mettre de date de parution.

* * *

 **The Heartbeat**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Beaucoup de soirées à venir

* * *

Merlin ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre du dîner auquel il était invité. Arthur et Guenièvre lui avaient dit qu'ils voulaient discuter de certaines choses, mais l'endroit où ils allaient commencer et ce qui allait en découler était un mystère.

La table dans la chambre d'Arthur avait été préparée pour trois personnes. Le roi et la reine l'attendaient déjà, mais il y avait aussi une autre personne dans la chambre. C'était George. Apparemment, il allait les servir pendant le dîner. Cela paraissait ridicule à Merlin. La semaine dernière, c'était lui qui avait servi le couple royal pendant leur dîner. Il commença à se demander où tout cela allait les mener.

"Merlin." Arthur s'approcha de lui et l'accueillit avec une chaleureuse étreinte. C'était d'ailleurs un geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas de sa part. Son souverain n'était pas timide et pouvait agir de cette façon dans certaines situations extrêmes, mais ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles.

"Qu'il respire, Arthur," dit Gwen à son mari, mais une fois que le roi relâcha Merlin, elle le prit également dans ses bras. "Arthur m'a parlé de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui," chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Merlin pour que son mari n'entende pas. "Merci."

Le sorcier voulait dire, par courtoisie, que ce n'était rien mais ces mots ne lui semblaient pas justes. Ce n'était tout simplement pas rien. La vie d'Arthur était tout pour lui.

"Je n'ai fait que ce qui était juste," dit Merlin à la place.

"Parce que c'est ce que tu fais," répondit Gwen en souriant. "Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour te remercier pour toutes les années que tu as passées ici, à Camelot, à tant risquer..."

"C'est bon, Gwen." Merlin ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails des dix dernières années. Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps et tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment était de célébrer la vie d'Arthur.

"Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Guenièvre. Merlin doit être affamé," dit le roi.

"Mais bien sûr." Guenièvre laissa son ami partir et se dirigea vers la table. "J'espère que je me suis souvenue de tous tes plats préférés."

Il s'avéra que Guinevere se souvenait du goût de Merlin en matière de nourriture. Le sorcier ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà eu autant de bons mets dans sa vie. Il voulait se comporter avec élégance et ne pas trop manger, mais la reine l'encouragea à savourer son repas.

"C'est pour toi, Merlin," lui dit-elle. "C'est le moins que je puisse faire."

George resta silencieux tout ce temps, comme on l'attendait d'un serviteur bien entraîné. Non pas que Merlin se souciait de choses aussi insignifiantes. Arthur, d'autre part, s'était également fait discret pendant tout le long du repas et le serviteur en était autant émerveillé qu'inquiet.

"J'aimerais entendre parler de toutes les aventures que tu as vécu, Merlin," souhaita finalement Guinevere quand ils finirent leur repas et qu'ils buvaient du vin. "Il doit y en avoir plein."

"C'est vrai, mais vous en avez vécu beaucoup vous-même," déclara le magicien en toute sincérité.

"Peut-être, mais je ne les connais pas vraiment de ton point de vue," insista Gwen. "Aussi, il doit y avoir des choses qu'on ne sait pas."

"Il y en avait," admit Merlin, espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas trop.

"Comme ?" demanda la reine, excitée.

"Merlin a triché lors d'une de nos premières rencontres," intervient finalement Arthur. "Et maintenant que j'y pense, il a aussi triché la dernière fois qu'on a joué aux dés. Merlin ?"

"Eh bien... vous avez peut-être raison," avoua le sorcier. "C'était trop bon. Je devais faire quelque chose avec votre suffisance et c'était innocent."

"Innocent ? Tu as piqué mon argent," accusa Arthur, mais son ton était plutôt taquin.

Gwen commença alors à rire. "Vous deux, vous êtes parfois impossibles," dit-elle quand elle se fut finalement calmée. "Vous ne changerez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'espère que non," annonça Arthur en regardant Merlin attentivement. "Je n'ai pas cette intention."

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il y avait quelque chose d'intense dans le regard d'Arthur. Quelque chose qui le fit frissonner de tout son corps.

"D'autres aventures que tu aimerais partager, Merlin ?" demanda Gwen.

"Peut-être une autre fois. Je dois vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il convient de dire et à ce qui ne l'est pas," lui répondit celui-ci.

"Je ne vais pas te juger," lui assura Guenièvre, "mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je l'accepte."

"Je pense que je devrais y aller," dit Merlin tout à coup, déjà debout.

"N'importe quoi," refusa fermement la reine. "Je connais mon mari et je peux dire qu'il est impatient de te parler de toutes vos affaires. J'irai me reposer dans une autre chambre et vous pourrez rester ici et parler sans moi."

"Vous pouvez rester, Guenièvre," lui assura son époux.

"Je le sais, Arthur." Elle sourit de tout son cœur. "Mais ce sera plus facile pour vous deux de parler sans moi. Je peux dire que vous avez encore des problèmes à résoudre. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ici, et honnêtement, j'aimerais passer une soirée paisible après les événements des dernières semaines."

"Comme vous voulez, ma reine," dit Arthur.

"Bonne nuit, Merlin," salua-t-elle et elle enlaça une fois de plus son ami. "Je ne vous dirai pas bonne nuit, mon mari, car j'espère que vous vous joindrez à moi." A ces mots, elle quitta les appartements du roi et laissa les deux hommes en présence de George.

Merlin essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur les implications de la dernière déclaration de Gwen. C'était trop douloureux.

"Tu peux partir, George," annonça Arthur au serviteur.

"Souhaiterez-vous mon aide plus tard, mon seigneur ?" demanda George poliment.

"Non," refusa fermement le roi. "Je n'aurai pas besoin de toi pour le reste de la nuit."

"Comme vous voulez, Sire." George s'inclina avec respect et sortit rapidement des chambres du roi.

"Je pense que je vais le garder," réfléchit Arthur après que George soit sorti.

Instantanément, Merlin se tendit. "Comment ça ?," demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement son maître.

"George est né pour être un serviteur, tu ne crois pas ? Je pense honnêtement qu'il considère que c'est la mission de sa vie."

"Vous avez déjà un serviteur," souligna Merlin. "Et George est ennuyeux. Vous l'avez dit vous-même."

Arthur fronça les sourcils. "Tu pensais vraiment que je te garderais comme serviteur ?" demanda le blond avec incrédulité.

"Oh..." Merlin déglutit. "Je comprends maintenant." Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces mots après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et après tout ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit. Il pensait que tout allait bien entre eux. Ou du moins assez bien. Apparemment, son roi ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour garder un sorcier à ses côtés tout le temps.

"Bien," dit le souverain en souriant presque. Si quelqu'un demandait son avis à Merlin, il dirait que c'était sans doute un peu terrifiant.

"Je pense que je devrais y aller alors," marmonna l'ancien serviteur. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur voit la dépression qu'il sentait venir. C'était un coup dur et il devait s'en sortir seul.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Arthur, clairement confus.

"Je comprends quand je ne suis pas le bienvenu," marmonna Merlin, mais son ami avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

"Je te demande pardon ?" Le blond s'approcha de son vis-à-vis et saisit ses épaules. Des étincelles traversèrent leur corps, mais tous les deux l'ignorèrent.

"Vous avez été très clair. Vous voulez le service de George, pas le mien," expliqua Merlin.

Arthur le regarda comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il se mit à rire. À rire très fort. Le sorcier l'observa, ne sachant que penser ou que faire. C'était définitivement très déroutant.

"Tu m'étonneras toujours Merlin, comment peux-tu être ainsi ?" dit finalement le roi en agitant les mains, essayant de se calmer.

"Être quoi exactement ?" demanda le brun.

Arthur secoua la tête avec incrédulité. "Parfois, tu as l'air si sage, mais d'autres fois, tu n'es qu'un simplet désespéré." Il rit un peu plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" demanda Merlin. Il voulait donner un sens à cette situation, mais il était complètement confus. Arthur lui envoyait des messages contradictoires. Et ce n'était certainement pas drôle.

"Toi," répondit le souverain. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu pensais que je te garderai comme serviteur après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi."

"Je..." L'ancien serviteur hésita et décida de laisser Arthur parler.

"Veux-tu être un serviteur, Merlin ? Pour le reste de ta vie ?" continua le blond. "Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux, alors ça peut s'arranger. Comme tu l'as dit, George, malgré ses indéniables talents de serviteur, est incroyablement ennuyeux."

"Je souhaite seulement être à vos côtés. Comme je le suis toujours", pensa Merlin mais il n'osa pas le formuler à haute voix.

"Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous ennuyez." Il essaya de rendre ses paroles enjoués, mais il n'avait pas utilisé les bonnes intonations.

Arthur secoua la tête. "Incroyable," marmonna-t-il. "Tu ressembles à un chien battu. Tu pensais que j'essayais de me débarrasser de toi, Merlin ? Vraiment ?"

"Non," répondit le sorcier dans un acte de désespoir. Arthur le faisait se sentir tellement en conflit et incertain. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais c'était impossible à manquer à ce moment.

"Si," insista Arthur. "Et tu es jaloux que George puisse prendre ta place. C'est incroyable."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," insista Merlin, mais même lui pouvait dire que sa défense était faible.

"Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu sembles toujours... incertain," hésita légèrement Arthur. "Pourquoi, Merlin ?"

"J'ai toujours l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve," admit le magicien. "Je ne sais pas où j'en suis dans tout ça. Les événements des derniers jours ont été écrasants, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il y a plus d'une semaine, vous ne saviez pas que j'avais de la magie et j'avais peur que vous mourriez de la main de Mordred parce que je n'étais pas capable de vous protéger".

"Tu étais et tu es capable de me protéger, Camelot ainsi que moi-même," lui dit Arthur presque en murmurant. "Tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher. Je sais de quoi tu es vraiment capable, et maintenant, tout le monde à Camelot pourrait être au courant. Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Merlin leva le regard qu'il réalisa avoir baissé il y avait un moment. "Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

"Vraiment."

"Vous êtes sûr ?"

"Oui, Merlin, je le suis," dit Arthur en riant. "Camelot est prête pour toi tant que tu es prêt à ce qu'elle soit au courant."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que... ?" Merlin se tut au milieu de sa phrase. Il ne pouvait la finir. Il n'osait pas espérer.

Arthur sourit chaleureusement. "J'ai l'intention de changer la loi concernant la magie," confirma-t-il. "Ton exemple m'a fait comprendre que c'est la bonne chose à faire."

Merlin était vraiment touché et cela le rendit muet. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans la faible lumière avec espoir et adoration. Arthur n'avait aucune idée de ce que ses paroles signifiaient pour lui. En effet, cela dépassait l'entendement de tout le monde.

"C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi Merlin," continua le roi, un peu amusé par l'état de sursaut de son ancien serviteur. "Nous devons créer des lois qui serviront de guide pour ceux qui utilisent la magie. On peut enfreindre une loi de plusieurs façons grâce à l'utilisation de la magie et c'est quelque chose qui sera interdit."

"Personne ne devrait violer la liberté des autres," parla finalement Merlin.

"Exactement." Arthur sourit un peu plus largement, "mais ils peuvent utiliser leur magie pour faciliter leur vie. Pour être eux-mêmes."

"Y compris moi ?" demanda Merlin sans réfléchir.

Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans le regard d'Arthur qui faisait frissonner le brun de tout son corps. S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux que quiconque, il aurait pensé que son roi voulait l'épingler au mur et l'embrasser sans raison.

"Surtout toi," chuchota-t-il et ses mots firent rougir Merlin.

"C'est très gentil de votre part," dit le sorcier en baissant le regard, brisant à nouveau le contact visuel. Il pensait que c'était mieux comme ça. Il ne voulait pas s'embrouiller davantage. Arthur était son ami et il était juste reconnaissant pour toutes ces années, son amitié et sa protection. Il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre entre eux.

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge et fit discrètement un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment-là qu'ils étaient si proches. Trop proche.

"J'aimerais en discuter davantage lors du Conseil demain," poursuivit le blond de façon décontractée. "Mais j'ai besoin de te poser une question avant de rendre ça officiel."

"Qu'y a-t-il, Arthur ?" Merlin prit une grande respiration et rencontra de nouveau les yeux de son roi.

"Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais dit auparavant, mais bien que tu as été mon serviteur pendant toutes ces années, j'ai toujours apprécié ton opinion," commença-t-il. "Je pense qu'il serait bon pour le royaume et, bien sûr, pour moi, de demander ton avis. Cette fois, cependant, d'une manière officielle."

"Est-ce une promotion ?" demanda Merlin. "Voulez-vous que je sois votre... conseiller ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," confirma Arthur. "J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît la magie à mes côtés. Quelqu'un qui a l'audace de dire ce qu'il pense et de me dire quand je me trompe. Tu as dix ans d'expérience dans ce domaine," expliqua-t-il en plaisantant à moitié.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire," admit Merlin. Il était vraiment touché par la proposition d'Arthur.

"Dis que tu es d'accord," ordonna son souverain alors que ses yeux se faisaient plus perçant. "Dis que tu m'aideras à rendre Camelot plus grand. Meilleur."

"Je le ferai volontiers," accepta Merlin en souriant chaleureusement à Arthur. "C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour vous et Camelot. Je serai honoré d'y participer."

Arthur posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Merlin et regarda profondément dans les yeux de son ami. "Alors je veux que tu te joignes à la réunion du Conseil de demain. Mais pas en tant que serviteur. Je veux que tu prennes place à la table ronde. A ma droite."

Merlin haleta. "Mais Arthur... c'est le siège de Gaius."

"Ça ne le dérangera pas. J'en suis sûr," dit son vis-à-vis. "Tu seras assis entre lui et moi. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés si ça ne te dérange pas."

"C'est plus que bien," répondit Merlin.

"C'est réglé alors." Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit, ce qui rendit le sorcier réellement heureux. "Tu peux disposer, Merlin. Tu as l'air fatigué, et demain nous aurons une journée longue et mouvementée."

"Je n'en doute pas," répondit celui-ci. Il ne voulait vraiment pas quitter Arthur, mais il était très tard et il avait besoin de plus de repos après les événements récents. Il en avait besoin pour continuer à protéger son ami et Camelot. "Bonne nuit, Arthur," salua-t-il doucement, presque en chuchotant.

"Bonne nuit, Merlin."

Le roi regarda les portes longtemps après la disparition du brun.

 **oOoOOoOo**

Merlin était allongé dans son lit, essayant de trouver un sens à ce qui s'était passé. C'était une très longue journée et il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir se faire confiance avec tous ces sentiments mitigés. Il avait l'impression de se comporter comme une jeune fille qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose du monde et c'était embarrassant. Il était un homme après tout. Il devait se ressaisir et commencer à agir comme tel. Ses propres sentiments ne pouvaient pas passer en premier s'il voulait faire un bon travail pour Arthur et Camelot. Il devait être rationnel sur chaque sujet. Surtout après avoir appris qu'il allait occuper un nouveau poste au Conseil.

Cette pensée le fit frissonner. C'était à la fois effrayant et excitant. Il avait toujours été là, aux côtés d'Arthur, mais il travaillait dans l'ombre. Maintenant, il allait être reconnu. Il en rêvait depuis des années, mais quand cela allait enfin se réaliser, il commençait à se sentir confus.

Tout d'abord, c'était une grande responsabilité. Les personnes chercheraient ses conseils dans les affaires difficiles. Ils s'attendraient à ce qu'il sache certaines choses et qu'il assume l'entière responsabilité de ses paroles. Merlin n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

De plus, cette nouvelle position signifiait un manque d'intimité. Le peuple allait le surveiller attentivement et probablement avec suspicion. De plus, il s'était habitué à être méconnu. Il était plus facile dans de nombreuses situations de prétendre qu'il n'était personne. Il ne ressemblait à personne. Il pourrait être plus efficace ainsi.

Merlin était sur le point de se calmer et d'essayer de s'endormir, puisqu'il avait une autre longue journée demain, mais il ressentit une douleur soudaine dans la poitrine. Il suivit son instinct et mit sa main là, juste au-dessus de son cœur. La moitié de son cœur. Il battait follement, alors le brun essaya de prendre quelques respirations profondes. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à ce sujet, car la douleur s'était considérablement atténuée, il ressentit une autre vague de souffrance. Cette fois plus forte et presque à couper le souffle. Merlin en gémit, puis une autre chose inattendue se produisit.

Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il vit une image dans son esprit. Une sorte de vision. C'était flou au début, mais cela commença à devenir de plus en plus net. Il reconnut Arthur et Guenièvre. Ils étaient au lit, mais ce n'était pas pour dormir. Ils s'embrassaient mais c'était loin des baisers chastes que Merlin les voyait partager. Ce baiser était presque vulgaire. En effet, Arthur attaquait le cou de Gwen et la reine gémissait bruyamment.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, essayant d'échapper à cette vision folle, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette image. Avec les yeux fermés, c'était plus clair, mais même en les ouvrant, il pouvait encore les voir.

C'était dévastateur. Son cœur était endolori et tout son corps transpirait. Il ne voulait pas regarder Arthur, qui représentait tout pour lui, avec sa femme dans un acte aussi intime. C'était mal, cruel et Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour Arthur. Il avait donné la moitié de son propre cœur pour une chance de garder le roi en vie. Apparemment, c'était le prix de l'altération du destin. Le temps de payer était venu.

Merlin déglutit, sentant des larmes couler le long de son visage. Il n'arrivaient pas à les contrôler. Ainsi, il pensa que son corps essayait de le protéger puisque la vision devenait encore plus floue, mais il pouvait encore reconnaître les mouvements de deux corps. Arthur faisait l'amour à sa femme. C'était incontestable.

Merlin décida qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que d'attendre. Il espérait que ce cauchemar se terminerait bientôt.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui ressemblèrent à des heures pour Merlin, la vision se brouilla encore plus et ensuite s'évanouit complètement. La souffrance dans sa poitrine s'était également atténuée pour finalement disparaître. Il semblait que c'était la fin de sa lente agonie.

Merlin était allongé dans son lit, regardant le plafond, toujours engourdi. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais c'était certainement lié à la moitié de son cœur qui battait fortement dans la poitrine d'Arthur. Il ne savait pas si cela serait la seule fois ou s'il allait voir son roi à chaque fois qu'il était intime avec sa femme.

Mais Merlin avait le sentiment que c'était la première et la dernière fois fois que cela lui arrivait.

* * *

Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma première traduction - du moins, d'une fanfiction à chapitre -

Et n'oubliez pas, écrire des reviews, c'est bon pour la santé ! - Surtout pour l'auteur -

 **Ps : Retrouvez nous sur un discord de fanfictionneur / écrivain / lecteur grâce à ce lien :** **h.t.t.p.s. : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe**

 **Nous sommes à la recherche de bêtas, de traducteurs ou simplement... De fanfictionneurs ?**


End file.
